Makes me want to Die,I mean Cry
by totalbatmangeek2
Summary: Wade Barrett wants to punish his new slave,Jack the Ripper,for crossing him in a match.But finds Batista already beat him to it 3 years earlier.He later finds that Jack's been planing his suicide since then.Can Wade stop Jack from going through with it?
1. Found Love

Jack sighed as he slowley limped down the hallway to his locker room. Wade Barrett had slamed him through a table,and the idiot _really_ fucked up his back. The vampire groaned at the pain iminating from his back. _Bad enough im his 'slave',now he has to treat me like his little btich? _He thought, opening the door, and walking in. He shut the door,and fliped on the light. He looked up from the floor and instantly regreted it.

There, in the middle of his locker room, leaning on a bench, was a fold up table with Wade freakin' Barrett's symbol roughly painted on it. Jack just shook his head, and fought the tears he felt coming up. _Goddammnit,why can't he just leave me ALONE? _Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt an arm wrap around his neck,slightly choking him. The vampire could only growl, hearing the door slam shut. "If you scream, I'll make sure your fired,or worse", Wade Barrett's meniacle voice invaded the younger's ears,striking him with fear. All he could do was try to yank the strong arms from his neck,but it was no use. Besides, what was the point in fighting? It never got him anywhere before.

Wade released his grip on Jack's neck, he was somewhat suprised that the vampire didn't run into a corner and cower. Shrugging it off, and going with his original plan, the Brit grabed the now limp Jack, and slamed him against the lockers atleast twice. He then wrapped his fingers in the brown locks, and threw the smaller man into the freshly painted table. All Jack did was put his head down,and try to hide behind his messy hair. The metallic taste of blood tanged his mouth. He just,just didn't care what happend anymore,now that he was someone's bitch,what was the point? Now that he knew he was weak, what was the point in not crying?That's when the tears started.

The raven-haired man pulled his fist back,ready to hit,when he noticed the glimmering tears falling over the younger's face. A sudden guilt ran through him,like an electric shock running up his spine. He looked down,not knowing what to do. His hand fell to his side. He didn't want to let Jack go, because then he may never get him back. The brit looked up when he heard a soft sound come from the vampire. He could see his red eyes looking down at the ground, and see the tears flowing, flowing down his pale face. Wade had never noticed how soft and delicate Jack really looked. Or how his eyes actually _glowed_red. He never noticed how small he really was, either. Before he relised what he was doing, Wade put his hand up, and stroked the side of Jack's face,wiping away the tears.

Jack let out a loud gasp,and flinched back, seeing the hand come to his face. Feeling the warm hand come in contact with his cold face,he looked up with tear filled eyes. Wade just looked at the smaller man with a worried look. Jack was still shaking, feeling the fear get even stronger. _God I'm such a pussy..can't he just hit me already,get it over with?_ The thoughts ran through his mind, as Wade pulled Jack off of the table, and wraping his strong arms around him. Not knowing what to do, Jack burried his face in Wade's shoulder,going limp. He let out small whimpers,feeling the bigger man stroke his hair. _Why the hell am I doing this? _Wade thought, still stroking the younger's hair. _I've never cared about him before..but he just looked so miserable... _Wade's thoughts were cut short when he started stroking his back, and feeling Jack flex and get stiff. He looked down to find a painful look on the vampire's face.

"What's wrong?",he asked,the first non-threatining words to the younger man all day. Jack pulled out of the imbrace, and starte backing away. Wade,very hesitintly, followed him, until he'd back into a wall. His back hit the brick,hard, which caused his to muffle a scream, and go to his knees in pain. Wade quikly jumped down next to the other man,doubled over in pain. "Jack, what the hell is wrong?",he demanded, seeing the tears form. "You-table-bad fall...",was all he could reply,before he passed out from the pain.


	2. I'm so Sorry,Love

Jack woke up with a pounding in his head. He groaned, trying to open his heavy eyes. His back was throbing in pain, but he sucked it up and tried to sit up. His eyes shot open when he felt the strong arms wraped around him. He looked up into the blinding lights above him,and into the dark face looking down at him. His eyes finally focused when he relised he was lying in a soft bed, his head resting on someone's shoulder. The person was rocking there body back and forth, making it _very _dificult for Jack to stay awake. Then he heard the soft crying.

_"I'm so, so sorry,Jacky I didn' t mean it.. I can't believe I did this.."_,yeah,something like that,and..it was Wade's voice. He didn't seam to notice the younger man was awake. He saw tears falling out of his flinched when he felt a hot tear drip onto his face,causing him to close his eyes again. Wade wiped the tear away,and Jack flutterd his eyes open. Wade noticed this time,and quikly wiped his tears away.

"How do you feel,love?",his voice was still very shaky._Did he just say 'love'?_ Jack found it very dificult, but managed to get the words out,"F-fine..what happend?" Wade looked away,still holding Jack in his arms. "I- umm,"The brit stutterd a few times,then spit it out" You have three broken ribs,and a shatterd shoulder..And it's all my fault.."Wade whisperd the last part,and put his head down,his now messy hair falling over his face. Jack just noticed the bandages wrapped around his abdomenon,and the cast on his left shoulder. He'd never been hurt this bad. Even when Dave..no,he didn't want to think about what Batista did to him.

Wade put his head up again,looking into Jack's red eyes,almost melting in his self hatred."I'm so sorry,Jack...I didn't mean to...I don't know what...",the words fell out the Britt's mouth in a tumble,each racing to get out. Jack had to fight to keep his eyes open."Why am I so tired?"he asked,his eyes half closed. "They loaded you with painkillers. Enough to kill Mark Henry..why don't you just sleep?"Jack nodded,closing his eyes. The last thing he remeberd before the darkness was a loving kiss on the top of his head,and the vague words,_"I will never hurt you like that again,or let anyone else hurt you,I promise..."_

**OK,REALLY SHORT CHAPTER,I'M SORRY. :( BUT THE THIRD WILL BE UP SOON! AND WHAT DID DAVE BATISTA DO TO POUR JACK-JACK?**


	3. What Happend,Love?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No,I am not the best speller,i really am sorry.:( And I forgot to mention this: Jack is the gender bederd version of one of my WWE OCs, Jackle. You can check out JACK/JACKLE at .com :) AND..Jack lost a match,making him Wade's personal slave,like Cena,does that clear up all the Q's? If not,feel free to ask!BACK TO THE STORY!**

_Jack woke up to the smell of blood, and an aching jaw. His blood shot eyes slowly opend to reveal him curled up in dark green sheets with red stains splatterd on them. Probably his blood. He sat up,feeling his head pounding, and with much dread heard the bathroom door open. It was __him. __He closed his eyes. 'This has to be a nightmare,Dave's gone,Dave's GONE!' just when he finished the thought, Dave's large hand wrapped around his throat, choking him. He gasped for air,clawing at the large hand. The much larger man slamed Jack's head into the wall,making his vision go fuzzy. HIs head was too foggy to relise Dave's hand had let go,but it was too late to run, as the larger man fliped the vampire over on his stomach,and ripped his jeans off. He let out a whimper,knowing screaming made it worse. Just when Dave was about to slam into him,a voice cracked through the dark walls. "Jack?Jacky wake up..it's a nightmare..Jack,wake up!"_

The vampire jumped,letting out a high-pitched whiper. He'd jumped upward,and his ribs cried in portest. Jack was still shaking,and tears were pooling out of his eyes when Wade put his arms around him. Jack's eyes were still wide, filled with terror and tears, and he couldn't stop shaking. Wade started petting Jack's long,brown hair,and kissed him on the forehead. "Your OK,nothing's goin' hurt you .Your safe with me.." Jack leaned into Wade's embrace,listening to the soothing words. The bigger man lied down,draging Jack with him. Wade gently put his arm around Jack's waist,letting him rest his head on the older's shoulder. "Are you alright?"his sleepy voice questioned. Jack just nodded,digging his face deeper into Wade's shoulder. Eventually,he calmed down enough to fall into a light,restless sleep.

The next morning, Jack rolled over in the bed,feeling the empty,cold sheets. _I knew it was just a dream..Wade doesn't care about me,no one ever will.._He sat up,and stretched out his good arm. _Too bad that WASN'T a dream. _He turned his head over to the empty side of the bed,seeing a folded peice of paper. _Huh,it WASN'T a dream after all...?_He picked it up and unfolded it. "Went to get food. B back soon -Wade" The words were roughly scratched on the paper,making it dificult to read,but Jack got it eventually. And as soon as he did,the door opend and in came Wade Barrett with a McDonald's bag. Jack smiled,smelling the greece coverd goodness. "YAY!Food that's gonna kill me in ten years!"He said,jumping out of the bed and running,ok limping, to the taller man. Wade smirked at the vampire, seeing how excited he was to see him. "Calm down,love,move too much and you'll fuck up your shoulder even worse." Jack looked up at Wade and stuck out his toungue. "So what'd you get?",he asked,looking in the bag. Wade set the bag down on the bed and let Jack look for himself. He gasped and squeeled, pulling out two McRibb sandwiches. Wade took one from the vampire and handed him a large soda. "Have fun with your heartattack on a bun.." Wade said,seeing Jack devoure the just looked up from his sandwich with sauce all over his face,"What?I'm STARVING!"Wade just chuckled,grabed a napkin and started wipping Jack's face. When he was done,the smaller man went straight back to his sandwich.

The two stayed silent,eating until Wade spoke,"So,Jack,what was that dream Wade,"Y'Know...I don't really remember.."the images flashed through his head over and over,the terror ran through him and he stiffend,trying to stay calm. Wade shook his head,"You shaking."Was he?He hadn't noticed. Wade wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him into hsi lap. "You don't have to tell me.."He started petting Jack's hair,causing the younger man to whimper."Shhh,it's OK.."He started 's vision started to blur,and he started fading away into the darkness was the kind of sleep you _knew_ would make you wake up terrified.


	4. I saw the scars,Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can see Jack/Jackle pics at .com :) **

Wade heard soft snoring come from the vampire,but he didn't let him go. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep hugging and petting him? Did I just rock him to sleep? _Wade kept thinking about why he was doing all of these things,but never stoped. He felt Jack's tattoo-coverd arm wrap around his neck and felt the spikes in his bracelet stab his skin. The brit flinched,feeling the little pricks. He grabed the arm,un wraping it from around his shoulder,and started to unbuckle to the leather braclet. _No way this is comfortable,anyways.. _He took off the braclet and set it on the neaby table,and looked back down at his now bare arm. What he saw sent the same feeling of guilt up his spine again,only times ten. He looked down at the pale wrist coverd in scars and cuts. A few of the cuts looked only a few days old. Wade started to feel tears in his eyes,but quickly wiped them away. He put the smaller man's arm back around his neck and started rocking him again.

Soon,Jack woke back up with a start, obviously,he'd had another terrible nightmare. His breathing was slow and shallow,his eyes were glowing a _bright _red, and his grip on Wade's neck had increased to a choke. "Jack,love,I can't breath.." Jack finally relised he'd woken up,and released Wade's neck. "Sorry..",his breathing had gone back to normal, and he looked terrified. His red eyes shot open when he relised the braclet wasn't on his wrist. He quickly hid his arm by wrapping it back around Wade's neck. The brit just let out a deep breath,"I saw your wrist..",Jack looked down,"Why'd you do it,Jack?,"he still wouldn't look up,"Jack,remember,you're still my slave,and I can,and will, get you fired if you don't tell me."Wade's voice was back to the comanding tone everyone heard on Smackdown. Jack knew he wasn't bluffing when he said he'd get him fired,so he fessed up,"..Uhmm,three years ago,before Dave Batista left..we-we were together..",he still couldn't look at the older man,"It started out great. Dave loved me, at least I thought so..I didn't think things were going too good,him on RAW,and me on ECW..so I told him we should take a break..he didn't like that..."He started to get choked up."Before he left..he-he...",that's when Jack lost it. He put his head down,letting his hair fall into his face. Wade could hear tiny sobs,and see Jack's shoulder's shaking. "E-ever since then,I-I've been planing...planing my suicide...",Jack managed to get the last part out in between sobs.

Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought at most, Jack was just a cutter who needed some help..but..but this,htis was just...Wade couldn't even ravenhaired man couldn't hold back anylonger. Jack _needed _someone to care about him. Without a second thought, Wade pushed Jack's shaggy hair out of his face,and wiped away a few stray tears. Barely a whisper,but still loud enough for the hiccuping man to hear,"It's alright,no one's goin' hurt you,I'm here..",with that Wade grabed Jack's face and pulled him into a warm,loving kiss. Jack jumped when Wade's lips hit his,but relaxed,wrapping his good arm around Wade's neck,pulling him closer. It felt like a ton of bricks had been pulled off Jack's shoulders,just knowing someone actually relised he existed. When Wade finally pulled back, both men were breathing heavy. There breathing was the only thing filling in the silence. Jack looked down blushing, not sure what to do. Wade rubbed his cheak with his thumb,feeling the younger man lean into his palm.


	5. Come Home with me,Love?

Two weeks later,Jack walked out of the hospital next to Wade,holding the larger man's hand. He'd just gotten his cast taken off,and felt couldn't help but smile,looking at his big,goofy smile. Jack caught him staring and looked back,"What?" Wade just squeezed Jack's hand tighter,and smiled,"I was thinking..do you really have to go back to Springfield this week?Do you think you could go to Tampa with with me after the show?" Jack laughed at the blush working up Wade's face."I'd love to go home with you,Wade,thanks." Wade smiled even wider,and opend the passenger door for Jack,then getting in and driving to Smackdown.

**IN WADE'S LOCKER ROOM...**

"God,I'm so glad I can wrestle,again,"Jack said,putting his elbow pads on."It was two weeks,Jack,your acting like it was three years."Wade retorted,lacing up his boots."That's what it felt like!I'm ADHD!I can't just lie around all day!"Wade shook his head and draged Jack into his lap,wrapping his arms around his abdomonem."Shut up, and calm don't even know if you have a match tonight,love.."Jack crossed his arms and pouted."I better,Jack the Ripper has a legion of fans who miss their dark savior!" Wade rolled his eyes,"You haven't used that gimmick since what,2009?" Jack went limp in Wade's arms,feeling a while,Wade let go of Jack,"Come on,let's go get some food." Jack shot out Wade's lap and to the door,like a puppy after you say 'walk'. Wade just smiled and shook his head,leading the way to catering.

Wade sat across the table from Jack,watching the younger man pile cake into his mouth. "How the hell are so scrawny when you eat _so _much?",he said in astonishment,causing Jack to look up from his food and stick out his icing coverd tongue. Wade shook his head,grabed a napkin with one and and Jack's chin with the other and started wiping away the whiped cream and icing. "For the love of god,your like a four year old..",was all he said before letting Jack's face go. "Thankyou,mommy.."Jack stated sarcasticly,getting up to throw away his now empty plate.

Watching the whole scene play out infront of him,the Animal,Dave Batista stood in a dark corner,watching _his _mate get fondled with. A deep growl worked it's way up Dave's throat,watching as Jack walked to the trash can,not noticing the much larger man. His deep brown eyes watched the vampire walk back to the table and sit next to Wade,giving him a peck on the lips. Rage poured through his veins,wanting to snap both of their necks in half right there. He restrained,though,not feeling like going back to prison at the moment. Jack said something,then got up,and walked into the empty hallway. Dave followed.

**AUTHOR'S NOT: I know I promised a lot of people sex in the next chapter,but I thought this was a good cliff hanger to give you :) Were almost to the smex,don't worry fangirls..  
>Please review! :D<strong> 


	6. Nothing can hurt you now,Love

**NOTE: Yep,sex,just a warning. Very discriptive,because I am a pervert.  
>Enjoy!-Sam.<strong>

Jack ran to his and Wade's locker room to get his cell phone,almost tripping on his baggy  
>black jeans,which were getting stuck to his tail. Just when his locker room was around the corner,a large,dark figure jumped infront of him. Jack managed to stop in his tracks without hitting the large man. "Sorry,I was in a rush,I didn-",Jack stoped talking,looking into the fiery<br>eyes of David Batista. "No,Your-Your gone!How-?Why-?",his words were a jumble  
>of questions,too many to ask at once. Dave just growled,slowly walking towards Jack.<p>

The vampire merely backed away,like a deer against a Grizzley Bear,until his back hit the  
>wall,Dave had him conrnerd. "So,I leave for a year,and find my bitch has a new plaything?"<br>his words stung Jack as he tried to find a way out of this,"I'm your master,your _my _slave,  
>youre my <em>bitch"<em>,Dave started grinding his knee into Jack's cock,causing the smaller man to  
>whimper and shut his eyes,his ears pulled back,like a scared puppy. Dave grabed Jack's wrists, pulling them over his head,and started licking up the side of his face. "Admit it,<br>bitch,you still love this,you never hated it..",his words were filled with hate,as he started  
>bite Jack's neck,hard. Jack just stood there on weak legs,whimpering and trying to<br>fight the erection Dave's knee was causing. And all of a sudden,it stoped.

Dave pulled off of Jack,leaving him slightly cold,and scared. He didn't open his eyes,all he could hear was a "What the hell?",from Dave and Wade's voice. After hearing the raven-  
>haired man,Jack opend his eyes,and ran into his arms. Wade wraped his arms around the<br>shaking man,and pet his hair. While trying to comfort the now sobbing Jack, he was  
>glaring down at Batista,warning the animal to back off. Dave got up,and growled,<br>"He doesn't care about you,I can't wait till you come home crying..",then walked off,leaving  
>Jack and Wade alone in the hallway.<p>

-**Later that night,at Wade's house in Tampa,(which had been a two hour drive from the show for you detail Freaks..)**

Jack was still shaken by the return of Dave,and was picking at the chinese takeout Wade had  
>orderd. "Jack,c'mon,this is the first time I haven't seen you eat in..ever!",Wade stated,putting his arm around his shoulder. Jack just looked at the steam fried rice with tear rimmed eyes.<br>Wade sighed,kissing Jack's head,"Love,Dave's gone..what did I promise you a few days ago?"  
>Jack looked up at the larger man with a confused look. What had he promised? "I promised,<br>I would never let anyone hurt you while I'm around.I'm gonna keep that promise." Jack  
>smiled,leaning over and kissing Wade deeply,wraping his arms around his neck. Wade gave<br>a suprised moan,but wraped his arms around Jack's hips,kissing back. Wade pulled back,looking into Jack's lust filled eyes,which were glowing a deeper red than usual. He gave  
>a grin and picked up Jack,carrying him upstairs to his bed room.<p>

Slaming the door shut with his foot,Wade droped the younger man on his bed,climbing on  
>top of him. Jack moaned,feeling Wade cup his balls. "You sure you want this,love?" Jack<br>rolled his eyes in the back of his head,and nodded,"yeah..",groaned,bucking his hips. Wade  
>sat up,still ontop of Jack,and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He grabed Jack and nearly<br>ripped Jack's tank off. Wade looked down at the smaller man's tattoo coverd chest, and saw  
>scars ripped through the skin. He slowed down, and grabed Jack's face,giving him a slow and<br>pationate kiss. Wade took a wild guess and thought Dave had never _loved _Jack in bed. The raven haird man got off of the smaller man, and walked across the room to his dresser. He  
>pulled open a drawer and dug through to find a small tube of lube he alway had. Once he found it, he walked back to the bed,and crawled ontop of Jack again. Wade leaned down in<br>front of him,covering Jack's chest with small kisses. Jack moaned at the contact,and tried to  
>buck his hips again,but Wade's large hands held them in place. The brit breathed in Jack's<br>sent,and worked his way down the vampire's pale,scar coverd body. Wade's lips eventually  
>hit the black denim of Jack's jeans,causing Wade to open his eyes. He'd gotten so lost in<br>Jack's body,he hadn't relised how turned on Jack really was. His pale face was relaxed, his"  
>breathing was slow and shallow,and his red eyes were closed,feeling every little touch Wade<br>made.

The brit eventually stoped looking at the vampire's face,long enough to unbutton his black jeans,and slowly pull them down. Jack gasped,feeling the cool air hit his sensitive flesh. Wade grinned,seeing Jack had gone comando that day. He pulled the other man's jeans  
>completly off,and stared. Jack was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Even<br>with all of the scars and tattoos,Jack still looked pure,unbroken,even. Wade shook out of his fantasy, and got to work on the rest of Jack's body. He kissed lightly on both of his hips,tasting  
>the flesh,then his upper legs,inner thighs,around his cock, but not his cock. Jack let out tiny<br>whimpers,wanting Wade to just take him already. The larger man took his time,licking the  
>pale flesh of his inner thighs,his legs,his lower stomach. It was killing the vampire. He couldn't take it any longer,"Wade,for the love of god and all that's holy in this dark,dark world, FUCK ME!",the words came out in a sob,as Jack's breathing started to sound<br>like he was hyperventalating. Wade smiled,unzipping his own jeans,and pulling them down.  
>Jack looked up at Wade,who had a lust filled look on his face. The larger man grabed the lube, squeezing a generouse amount on his fingers. He set the tube down and grabed Jack's<br>legs,putting them over his shoulders. "Your sure your ready?"he suddenly felt worried he might break his promise and hurt his Jacky. The other man looked into his eyes and nodded,  
>a pleading look in his eyes. Wade let out a breath and slid his index finger inside of the vampire. Jack groaned,rolling his eyes to the back of his head again. "god..."<p>

Wade put another finger in,stretching Jack's hole. The brunette's breathing turned more rapid,"God,faster..please...more..." Wade wanted to make sure he was ready,so he added two more fingers,causing a muffled scream of pleasure from Jack. Finally thinking he was ready,Wade pulled his fingers out,and lighned his cock up with Jack's hole,waiting a second before sliding in. Jack's mouth flew open,feeling Wade inside of him. The pain and pleasure  
>equaled eachother out,making Jack let out a whimper. Wade stoped dead in his tracks,"Does<br>it hurt too much,love?Do you want me to stop..?",the words were full of regret,Wade didn't  
>want to felt so good around him. Jack shook his head and bucked into Wade's cock.<br>"Just move..."he said through gaspes for air. Wade abliged,starting a slow and steady rythim. His breathing sharpend,and he held onto Jack's pale hips,looking down at his lust filled face.  
>"God...oh fuck...Wade..faster,harder..god,Fuck me already..."Jack's silent pleads made Wade<br>stop and look into the younger's red eyes,"Love first,fuck later.."was his only response. Jack nodded and Wade started up again. He started searching for the one bundle of nerves that would make Jack scream his name over and over. He hit a certian spot,making Jack's head go back,"fuck...Wade,there,right there!"letting Wade know her found it. It took all Wade had not to go balistic and fuck Jack's brains out then and there,but he managed to keep his slow pace,hitting Jack's sweet spot with every thrust.

Jack started panting and moaning,throwing his head side to side,grab Wade's hair,and just fidget,wanting to cum. The pleasure was overwealming and made Jack want to sob with the  
>emotion he felt. Soon,he felt the warm bundle start in the pit of his belly,letting him know he was about to cum. "Wade...about to...cum...",he said,through pants for breath. It felt so<br>good,he didn't want it to end. "Cum for me,love.."those four words sent Jack over the edge,  
>he said Wade's name over and over again as he spilled his seed all over Wade's abs and chest. Hearing his name being called was it for Wade,with one last thrust,he came,filling Jack with his love. They stayed like that for a few minutes,catching there breath. Wade finally put Jack's legs down, wrapped his arms around Jack and rolled over,setting Jack down ontop of him. The vampire set his head on Wade's shoulder,snuggling close to the warm flesh, Wade<br>smiled,and started playing with Jack's long,brown hair.

"Wade..?",Jack broke the silence,making Wade open his eyes and look down. "hmm..?"  
>"Thank you for saving me from Dave.."he took a pause,"I-I love you Wade." He regreted saying the words as soon as they came out. Wade stayed silent for a few seconds,then wrapped his arms around Jack again,and kissed his head. "I love you,too, don't do anything to yourself to leave me."Jack felt tears welt in his eyes,"I promise,Wade."The two men fell asleep in each others arms,with smiles on there faces.<p>

**Really Long chapter,huh?Well,i know it was cheesey,but I hope you liked it anyways. :) What will Dave do?please fav and review!**


	7. What happened,Love?

**Jack's POV**

_He smiles,takes my hand into his much larger one,and kisses my knuckles. I blush,  
>letting out a shy smile. His brown eyes glide over my body and then his lips part and<br>speaks the words that would begin the end._

_~Jack..You are the most bueatiful,delicate creature in the WWE. When we share hotel rooms,  
>I feel blessed to have the chance to see your sleeping figure in the darkness.I want to hold you<br>every morning,and love you everynight.I know you feel the same."He caresses my cheak,and I  
>look up at his begging face.<em>

_"I-I don't know what to say...Dave...,"he smiles even wider and pulls his other hand out from  
>behind his back,revealing a single red rose,"Just say yes,babe." I take the flower and wrap my<br>arms around his thick neck,"Dave,I love you too.."_

**-Jump about a year into the future-**

_What is up with Dave?He looks angry...well angrier than normal...but..it's scaring me.I'm sitting next to him in his living room,watching him grip air into his clenched fists.I jump a little as he sits up abrutley,and stares down at me,"Get need to ."I look up at him  
>with a confused expression,but get up,and follow him to our soon as he shuts<br>the door,he slams me against a wall and covers my mouth."You little could you  
>cheat on me with HIM?"I try to yell through his hand and raise my eye brow."You know what<br>i'm talking fucking Jericho,aren't you?"He removes his hand and I drop to my  
>knees. N-no...baby...I love would you think i'd...?"He grabs my shirt and drags me up. It doesn't matter why or who matters is your never cheating on me,or<br>leaving me AGAIN."_

_~That was the first rape. The first hit. The first nightmare~_

Wade shot up from the white sheets,eyes still closed. He'd been woken by what sounded  
>like crying from the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes,sweeping an arm over the still warm,<br>but empty, bedside. He let out a worried groan of a name,"Jack..?"He got up from the bed  
>and pulled on a pair of jeans lazily thrown there previously. He saw the bathroom light<br>was turned on,so he went to investigate. He slowly pushed the door open to find a horrifying  
>scene at 2:00 in the morning. What he found was his lover leaning against the cabinent and<br>holding a razor with cuts zig zagging across his chest and shoulders. The younger man didn't  
>notice when Wade walked in,so continued to cry and just as he was about to slice another<br>design into his skin Wade jumped to the rescue. Jack let out a muted scream as the raven  
>haired man grabed his wrist and wrenched the razor from his grasp.<p>

"Wha' in the hell Jack?Wha' did you do to yourself?"The first part was in anger,but the last  
>half was pure self hatred. He'd broken his promise to never hurt Jack again. The vampire's<br>red eyes were dark,and rimmed with tears.

The brit threw the bloody razor in the overhead sink and sat down next to Jack,putting an arm  
>around his boney shoulders,"Love,why did you do this?I thought you were happy.I thought I<br>made you happy."his green eyes were filled with worry, and his hands figited with his lover's  
>brown locks. The smaller man's lips quivered and tears starting flowing down his pale cheaks,<br>"Wade..I love you.I love you so much,you saved me from the dark.I love you too much to let  
>him hurt you to get to me."Wade looked down at the smaller man in disbelief,"Who,Jack?<br>Who's going to get me?"Then it all clicked. Dave. Batista wanted to get him out of the way,  
>so he could get back 'his' Jack. Wade shook his head and sat down infront of the vampire,<br>grabing his face and looking into his red eyes,"Jack,I promised you I wouldn't let anyone or  
>anything hurt you ever again.I meant it.I swear I will protect you from anything that tries to<br>get to you..got it?"Jack nodded weakly,looking down to his blood soaked body. Wade sighed  
>getting up and grabing a wet washcloth. He squated down infront of Jack and started cleaning<br>his cuts. Thank the Virgin Mary none of them were life threatning deep.

**SOOO SORRY this peice of shit took so long... Hope you enjoyed the long wait for nothing...well i am sorry and hopefully the new chapter will be up by tomorow..**


	8. I Promised,Love

What has he done? How could he do this to Jack? Oh, his poor, poor Jack...

It's been over a year since Wade has seen Jack. After Wade got injured Justin sent him texts telling the brit that Dave had been sneaking around backstage wherever Jack was. Then one day, Jack just disapeard. The second Wade got back to wrestling he ran around backstage trying to find the younger man. Absolutley no one had seen the vampire in over three and a half months and it was all Wade's fault. Nobody said the last part, but he was sure they were all blaming him. Wade tried texting Jack, no reply. He tried calling Jack, no answer. Hell, he cornered Jack's older sister, Samantha, (betterly known as her ring name, The Jackle) trying to find him.

"Wade, I don't know where my brother is. I'm just as worried as you, but there's nothing we can do. Just wait, he'll come back. OK?" Samantha's calming voice did nothing to help the brit. "No.I'm goin' find him, even if Dave ends up killin' me, I will find him." And with that, Wade walked away in a storm of disbeliefe and anger. How could Jack's own sister just stop look for him like that? Well he meant what he said. He promised he'd protect Jack no matter what, and that is what he was going to do.

**A/N: My computer's fixed!New short chapter is short but it's better than nothing!^.^**


	9. I'm Coming, Love

Jack sat, curled in a corner of the bathroom, scratching something in his pale, skinny arm, using his bloody thumbnail. There were a lot of different things in his skin, but the one that stood out the most was the scratchy,messy word, 'Love'. Jack stopped for a second, to admire his work so far. Once look at the word sent the young vampire into another fit of hysterices of sobbing. Just as soon as he quite, Jack got right back to scratching at his arm, abusing the flesh. "HEY, YA ALMOST DONE IN THERE PRINCESS?!", the yell made Jack jump and quickly try to hide the damage done to his arm.

"Y-yeah. Hold on a sec..", Jack looked himself in the mirror. In just over a year, the once happy, energetic ball of enthusiasm that was Jack the Ripper, had shriveled and decayed away into a scrawny little puppet of Dave Batista. Suddenly there came a loud knocking, (more like POUNDING), at the bathroom door. "HEY!GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!IT'S BEEN A DAMN HOUR!" Jack held back his sobs as he replied, "Y-yes." And slowly trudged out of the safety of the bathroom and into the hallway and into another beating he probably deserved.

"Did you find it yet, Justin?" Wade asked for the third time in three minutes. Justin sat on the couch, typing on his laptop with a concentrated look on his face. "No,not yet Wade. Dude, just wait. I'm not gonna find Jack's adress if you keep asking me if I've found his adress yet," Justin said, looking up at the pacing brit. Wade stopped pacing and started biting his thumb nail. "Right, sorry..I'm just..worried. Wha' if Dave's killed him by now? Or..or...I don't know.." With that he sat down on the couch and started running his hands through his messy hair. They sat like that for a few moments before the silence was broken by Justin's happy voice. "WADE! I found where Jack is! He's with Dave, and I found his adress!" Wade looked at the adress on the screen before jumping up from the couch and grabbing his rental keys.

"That's right down the street, isn't it? Let's go!" Wade quickly opened the door ans started down the hallway. 'Finally', he thought, 'I get to see my love again'. Justin had to start a light jog just to keep up with the older man and his breathing was a little labored when they entered the lift. Once again, they stood in silence untill, once again, said silence was broken by Justine's voice. "What are you going to do with Dave?", he asked, looking into Wade's olive eyes.

Wade let out a sigh and thought for a moment before replying, "justin, I don't think you should be there when I deal with him. I want you to take Jack and stay in the car untill I come out." "If you come out." Justin's voice was shooken by still strong,"Wade,Dave Batista is a big guy. I know your the bare-knuckle boxer, but you shouldn't take him alone." The brit looked away and let out anothor sigh, cracking his neck. "I know, but I will not put another one of my friends in danger. Get Jack and get out, got it?" Justin let out a defeated breath and nodded. Soon they were out of the lift, out of the hotel, in Wade's rental, and on there way for Jack.


	10. Author's Note

I'm sorry, I hate it when author's do this too...

But, I've been busy/sick ALL summer, and haven't had the energy or inspiration to write anything onto this. I started writing this when I was in a dark place, and i'm actually feeling alot better as of late. So hopefully i'll be nice and depressed soon so I can update this fic, yeah?

So, once again, I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY :(

~Totalbatmangeek2


End file.
